


I'm coming out tonight.

by NovemberWings



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/F, Fear, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Suggestions, Trans, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are little coming out fics for all the difference hetalia countries. I'll be taking suggestions for countries to write chapters for, suggest in the comments. Little short one shots of different ships and crack parings. (2p suggestions are cool as well)<br/>France x England/ Spain x Romano / Prussia x Austria / Germany x Italy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. England and France

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys if you want to see a coming out fic for a country In the comments leave it as.  
> Coming out: Name of country coming out and what they're coming out as.  
> To: Country they're coming out to and how well they take it on a scale of 1 to 10.  
> 1-Very Very bad.  
> 10-Amazingly.  
> How nervous the person coming out is.  
> 1- Really nervous.  
> 10- Not worried at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England coming out to France as gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys if you want to see a coming out fic for a country In the comments leave it as.  
> Coming out: Name of country coming out and what they're coming out as.  
> To: Country they're coming out to and how well they take it on a scale of 1 to 10.  
> 1-Very Very bad.  
> 10-Amazingly.

France sat on the couch in his room at England’s place, well technically it wasn’t his room but he spent a lot of time there. He held a glass of red wine in his hand watching Les Miserables on the large telly.

Suddenly, a quite knock came at the door. Francis didn’t bother to stop watching the film or pause it he just shouted a quick ‘come in’ knowing it would be England considering that he was the only one in the house.

Arthur opened the door and stepped in, not closing the door behind him. England walked over to where France was sitting on the sofa and sat a cushion away from him, not too far that France couldn’t touch him but not close enough that they were touching. France didn’t even glance at him, he just kept watching the film, as Arthur just sat in silence. After a few minutes England finally spoke up;

“Francis, can you pause this so I can talk to you. Please?” France reached over and took the remote and paused the film. A few warning bells went off in his head that England was being serious about something. First of all he used his human name, which they only did when they were being serious. England’s tone of voice also showed that he was being serious and that he had said ‘please’. France turned to England after pausing the film, showing him that he had his full attention.

“What’s up, mon ami?” He asked in a normal tone of voice, not flirtatious or funny but normal but not too serious.

“Well… you know how we’ve always, kind of had each other. Like I know we used to pick on each other but we still had each other. And we still fight now I still think that we’re friends right?” England asked speaking slowly. Considering his words before saying them. He was moulding his hands together in his lap nervously.

“Of course, Arthur. I’ll be here for you.” Francis said smiling still looking at Arthur even though Arthur had dropped his gaze, looking as his lap. Not willing to meet Francis’ eyes. He knew he wouldn’t be able to do it if he looked at him.

“Can I tell you something and trust you not to say anything to the others?” The words hurt Francis that that wasn’t a given for Arthur and that he had to check if he was going to tell the other countries things about him, but he guessed it was necessary when it’s something serious and personal.

“Oui, yes you can. If you don’t want me to breath a word of something I won’t.”

“Please, please don’t say this to anyone. I will never forgive you if you do, Francis. This means a lot to me.” England practically pleased with him.

“Yes, Arthur. I will not tell anyone about this conversation if you do not wish me too.”

“Okay then…” England trailed off and let out a really shuddering breath. His body was shaking. “Please don’t hate me for this, Francis.” England said quietly- still looking down at his lap.

“Never.” Francis assured him.

“Then… I’m sorry to say this, but I’m… I’m gay. I like m-men.” England stuttered his was through it slowly, but all France did was blink at him. He was shocked, not because England had just told him he was gay but because England had found it both necessary and hard to tell him that he was gay.

“O-okay then…” France said having a loss for words. England glanced up;

“You’re not angry? You don’t hate me now?” 

“Why would I hate you? That doesn’t make sense. Arthur I’m the country of love, I don’t care if that love is between a man and a woman or a man and man or a woman and a woman. As long as you’re happy, healthy and alive that’s what matters to me. Plus I’d already kind of figured it out, not because it’s obvious, but I have known you a long time now. I notice when you check out a guy’s ass. I mean come on how blind do you think I am? Plus I’m not exactly the straightest guy on earth am I? Seriously?” France stopped, looking at Arthur who looked a lot more relaxed. “I’m always going to love you Arthur, like you said; we’ve always been there for each other. That won’t change just because you’re sexually attracted to men. Now come here.” France said as he leaned towards England for a hug, because Arthur was tearing up a bit. Francis didn’t think he’d ever hugged Britain so tightly or for as long as he did now before.

“Thank you, Francis.” England spoke into their hug, “and please don’t tell the other countries.”

“I won’t, cher, don’t stress. You can trust me. I’ll always be here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys if you want to see a coming out fic for a country In the comments leave it as.  
> Coming out: Name of country coming out and what they're coming out as.  
> To: Country they're coming out to and how well they take it on a scale of 1 to 10.  
> 1-Very Very bad.  
> 10-Amazingly.


	2. Spain and Romano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain coming out to Romano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys if you want to see a coming out fic for a country In the comments leave it as.  
> Coming out: Name of country coming out and what they're coming out as.  
> To: Country they're coming out to and how well they take it on a scale of 1 to 10.  
> 1-Very Very bad.  
> 10-Amazingly.  
> How nervous the person coming out is.  
> 1- Really nervous.  
> 10- Not worried at all.

Spain placed the phone back down with slightly sweaty fingers. He was a little worried knowing how explosive Romano could be but he was pretty sure it would be okay. He sat down on the sofa in silence waiting for Romano to arrive. Just staring and thinking, re-enacting what could happen over and over again in his head, but none of them ended well. He started to get a little sick feeling in his stomach and he felt something rise up in his throat. He really didn’t want to lose Romano. Romano was one of the only things that made him happy and if Romano hated him for this he didn’t know what he’d do…

A knock came at the door and he started to think twice about telling him. He stood and walked to the door and plastered a smile on his face. He opened the door and Romano stood there scowling, as per usual.  
“What the fuck do you want, bastard?” Romano spoke in his usual clipped tone as he pushed past Spain into his home.  
“Romano, how nice it is to see you!” Spain spoke in fake happiness and closed the door, not wanting anything to seem misplaced.  
“So?” Romano asked impatiently walking over the couch, but not sitting down, and folding his arms.  
“I just thought that maybe you could come over and we could have a snack together?” Spain smiled still.  
“Tch, okay whatever.” Romano said sitting down, “what are we having?”  
“I thought we could have some tomatoes while we watch something?” Spain suggested as he walked into the kitchen to get the plat of cut up tomatoes. He had arranged the slices of tomatoes to read the words ‘I am gay.’ His hands shook a little bit but he swallowed his doubt and walked into the room holding the platter. He placed it down on the coffee table in front of Romano, who was flicking through some Spanish channels looking for something good to watch. Spain just stood to the side of the platter and the table, looking at Romano.

Romano glanced down at the platter, and read the words before reaching forward and taking a tomato and popping it into his mouth and returning his eyes to the telly. Spain just stood waiting for a reaction, maybe Romano was confused? Maybe the words hadn’t sunk in yet? 

After a few seconds or Spain just standing there Romano turned to him,  
“Well, are you waiting for an invite to sit down, moron?” He snapped slightly.  
“Err, no.” He said as he hurriedly sat down, but not making himself comfortable. “Did you read the tomatoes?” He asked, in any normal circumstance he would feel silly for saying that but right now all that he could think was about Romano hating him.  
“Sì, I read it.” Romano said still flicking through channels, “and..?” Romano asked, as if there was nothing happening.  
“What do you mean ‘and..?’” Spain asked feeling his growing nervousness.  
“What do you want me to say, bastardized España?” Romano asked with his usual uncouth language.  
“Do you hate me now?” Spain questioned feeling as if his heart were to burst.  
“España, I’ve always hated you, not because of this though.”  
“Seriously, Romano, this means a lot to me. Do you hate me?”  
“No I don’t hate you, España. Why would I? I’m gay too you know. I don’t care if you want to fuck Belgium or the Netherlands. I don’t care. Just don’t go sleep with Feli or potato bastard. Anyway I pretty much already knew. I may be shit at house work but I do notice things, and hear things. You know you’re supposed to be quiet at night right? Especially when your room is right next to mine.” When Romano finished talking he heard a little sniffle and glanced at Spain. He had tears brimming his eyes that had not yet fallen. “Why the fuck are you crying? I said I’m okay with it, you fucker. Don’t cry.” Romano scolded lightly, but only because he didn’t like seeing Spain upset it wasn’t natural. “Why are you crying?”  
“Porque, I was so afraid that you would hate me and I’d lose you.” Spain sniffled, trying not to cry.  
“You’re never going to lose me, bastard. Look I’m gay too, now let’s not cry- because if you get all sad I’ll have to comfort you and I’m shit at things like that.” Spain took at a deep breath and wiped his tears away and slowly calmed down.  
“Gracias, Romano.”  
“Don’t say thank you, because if I were to come out first I wouldn’t expect any less than for you to completely okay with it.” Romano said as he punched Spain’s arm lightly. “Your face is all puffy, go and wash your face and we’ll watch a movie, Sì?” Spain stood and leaned over towards Romano and flicked his curl playfully, leading to Romano to shout profanities at his back as he went into the bathroom to wash his face.

After he finished washing his face he came out of the bathroom and aw that Romano had set up a film and had eaten a lot more of the tomatoes. He was waiting on the loading screen for Spain so they could start the film together. It was one of Spain’s favourites, Pan’s Labyrinth, he knew that Romano was trying to make him happy.

He went and sat down on the couch next to Romano. Before Romano pressed play he turned to Spain.  
“Nice way of coming out by the way, spelling out ‘I am Gay’ using tomatoes. We can dispose of the evidence.” Spain laughed a little, and leaned forward and took a tomato off the plate, before eating it.  
“Gracias. I thought about it for a while, I knew you liked tomatoes.” He turned back to look at Romano with a gentle smile on his lips, and before he realised anything, Romano’s lips were on his.  
“That’s for flicking my curl, Bastard.” Romano said before he settled back into the couch, looking like a tomato his face was so red. Spain was stunned before he ruffled Romano’s hair. “Gracias for telling me, Antonio.” Romano said before pressing play, but Spain couldn’t help himself. He gave Romano’s curl a little tug before turning to the telly letting Romano shout at him. He felt a lot better now that Romano knew. 

Watching the film in the dark, with Romano next to him- still loving him even though he’s gay. He was the happies he had been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys if you want to see a coming out fic for a country In the comments leave it as.  
> Coming out: Name of country coming out and what they're coming out as.  
> To: Country they're coming out to and how well they take it on a scale of 1 to 10.  
> 1-Very Very bad.  
> 10-Amazingly.  
> How nervous the person coming out is.  
> 1- Really nervous.  
> 10- Not worried at all.


	3. Roderich and Gilbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert comes out to both Liz and Roderich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys if you want to see a coming out fic for a country In the comments leave it as.  
> Coming out: Name of country coming out and what they're coming out as.  
> To: Country they're coming out to and how well they take it on a scale of 1 to 10.  
> 1-Very Very bad.  
> 10-Amazingly.  
> How nervous the person coming out is.  
> 1- Really nervous.  
> 10- Not worried at all.

Gilbert let a faint smile rest on his lips; he had literally no idea what he was doing. Which even though that happened a lot he didn’t like to admit. He walked into the living room where the back of the couch faced him, and on that couch happened to be Liz and specs watching some sort of German program- that looked really boring…

Either way he walked up to the back of the couch and placed his hands on the back of it and swung his lag over the top of the couch and over Roderich’s head before landing neatly in the middle of the two and folding his hands in his lap.

Roderich had flinched when his legs had gone over his head, expecting to be hit, but Gilbert would never hit him. His little smile turned into a grin as he looked at Roderich and he could see the growing annoyance on his face.  
“Specs. Liz.” He said curtly as a greeting nodding his head to each one as he said their name.  
“Guten morgen, Gilbert.” Liz said politely, like she always did.  
“Ja.” Gilbert replied and leaned in giving her a quick pec on the cheek- in a friendly way. She jumped, a little surprised at what Gilbert had done- but even though she smiled.  
“Morning, Gilbert. I trust you slept well.” Roderich said in his short and snippy voice, eyes still lingering on the telly.  
“Ah, come on Specs. Drop the formalities we’re friends. Practically brothers.” He smiled as he slapped Roderich on the back- admittedly harder than necessary.  
“Ja, okay Gilbert.” Roderich sighed a little- as if dealing with a small child continuously asking for some sweets.

Gilbert smiled, mischevious. He knew that Specs wouldn’t like what he was about to do but screw it- if he was going to come out he was going to do it his way, and his way was the awesome way. Sure he was nervous and even a little bit scared but that wasn’t awesome- so he covered up the butterflies in his stomach.

He leaned forward and grabbed the remote off the coffee table in front of them and switched of the telly.  
“What in the hell do you think you are-?” Roderich broke off as Gilbert continued in his plan. He reached forward again and with a sweep of his arm he cleared everything off the table and onto the floor. Both Liz and Roderich sat in complete shocked silence at what Gilbert had just done.

Gilbert stood up and jumped onto the coffee table opened his arms towards Liz and Roderich, who both had their mouths open in complete shock and horror. Roderich was the first to snap out of his daze just before Gilbert was about to talk.  
“Gilbert Beilschmidt!” Roderich actually shouted. It was rare that he shouted, he like to keep a composed aura, but he was still in a little shock. “What in the holy heavens do you think you are doing?!”

Gilbert held out his hands in a gesture that said calm down.  
“Wait wait, Specs, before you get angry-“  
“Don’t call me ‘Specs’ right now and it’s a bit late to say ‘before’ I am angry. Why would you do that!? What in the hell is going through your thick skull? Ludwig will be hearing of this, you utter dummkopf!”  
“Wait, Roderich, seriously. I have a good reason for this. This isn’t me just being a prick for the sake of being a prick just listen- hear me out. Please?” Gilbert pleaded with him, he knew he was angry. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to work up the courage to do this again anytime soon. It has to be now- and I mean right now- or never and I really want to, no need to do this.”

Roderich seemed to calm down a little- taken aback by Gilbert’s words, not expecting that to come from him. He settled himself back into the couch and Liz just sat watching like usual.  
“Go on then, dummkopf.” Roderich said obviously still unhappy but going with it.  
“Okay first, this is really important to me. Like not fucking or joking around, this is serious and you can’t tell anybody, Ja?” He asked.  
“Yes.” Liz replied, like he expected but Roderich lingered a little before answering and quick and curt ‘yes’ as well.  
“Okay well guys, I think I’m close enough to tell you this ‘cause we’re all friends here.” He took a breath and it suddenly occurred to him that he had never said this out loud before now, it had always just been there. He had never seemed to like women, and he had never really questioned it either. “I’m gay.” He said standing on the table looking at his two friends. His main focus was on Roderich as he said it. He watched as the words sunk in. He was waiting for Roderich’s reaction but was startled by a quick squeal from Liz.

He looked at her and she was sitting there on the sofa with a massive grin on her face and Gilbert felt a little weight fall off his chest at the fact that she was okay with it. Honestly she seemed more that thrilled- she seemed ecstatic.  
“Oh, I always thought you were- that’s so good that you know!” She was really happy and jumped up and hugged around Gilbert’s waist which was where she could reach considering he was still on the coffee table. He looped his arms around her neck in a return hug before she pulled away and clasped her hands under her chin. “Let’s find you a man, Ja!” She smiled and Gilbert gave a small chuckle at her enthusiasm. “Roderich don’t you think that’s just great?!” She asked turning round to face Roderich who was still sat on the couch. His face had gone really red- to the point it seemed unhealthy and both Gilbert’s and Liz’s smiles fell.

Liz leant over and placed a gently hand on Roderich’s knee but Roderich shook her away and stood up turning his back to them. His shoulders hunched and his usually good posture had sunk. Gilbert stepped off the table slowly and quietly as he could. Roderich wasn’t okay…

He slowly walked over to Roderich, as Liz watched, as he placed his hand on Roderich’s shoulder and spoke as he did so, “Roderich?” He asked, many questions lay behind that one word. A single name spoken.

Without any form of warning as soon as Gilbert placed his hand on Roderich’s shoulder Roderich spun around and quickly stepped back and stumbled away from Gilbert- holding his two arms across his chest gripping the opposite elbow with white knuckles.  
“Stay the fuck away from me!” Roderich half sobbed and half shouted. Tears crawled down his face from being his glasses. He took one more step back and just looked at Gilbert. As the words left his lips Gilbert felt his heart shatter. Out of every one, out of every country the person he cared most about accepting him was Roderich with Ludwig a close second.  
“Roder-“ Gilbert started before being interrupted by a broken voice.  
“No!” Roderich shouted, sounding like he was tearing his throat, “No! You don’t get to do that, you dumb fucker! That’s not fair!” Roderich tor of his glassed and threw them at Gilbert’s feet, they shattered into pieces- and it was like some sort of sardonic cheesy fucking metaphor for Gilbert’s heart. All he could do was watch as Roderich cried and shouted. “I have hated myself for so many fucking centuries because of it and you blurt it out like it’s nothing. And you know what I am so fucking done, with everything. I thought that you were a homophobic piece of shit and that you wold hate me because of it and now on a Sunday fucking morning you decided ‘Let’s fuck up Austria’s fucking head even more because he doesn’t have enough to deal with already!’” The last sentence was a scream and Roderich bought his hand up to his mouth and covered it while he sobbed.

Suddenly, Roderich’s knees gave out and he fell to the floor kneeling while sobbing. Gilbert was shocked beyond belief. Roderich rarely ever showed emotion and even when he did it was still only small- this was the most amount of emotion that Roderich had ever shown and it really hurt Gilbert that it was negative emotion.

Gilbert couldn’t just stand away and watch now, it had gotten too much. Roderich was on the floor doubled over sobbing with no glasses on. He walked over to him and kneeled next to him and put his arms around the others back and gave him a sort of side hug.  
“I bet this is all a fucking game to you isn’t it, everything is a game to you.” Roderich spoke between sobs but there wasn’t as much anger and malicion as before. It just sounded defeated and Gilbert would rather have it been anger than defeat.  
“Roderich,” Gilbert said calmly even though his heart was going at about a thousand miles per hour, “listen to me. This is not a joke, okay. I am gay and I’m sorry if you hate me now because of it. But I cannot change it.” Gilbert had thought about telling Roderich about his feelings for him but ow he guessed that that wasn’t the best idea at the moment.  
“Are you really telling the truth Gilbert? Honestly?”  
“Yes I am, now please calm down. I can see you hurting yourself.” But Roderich kept crying and Gilbert just held him and they stayed that way for a while before out of nowhere Liz appeared with a roll of kitchen paper for some tissues. Gilbert mouthed a thank you at her as she left. He pulled off a few paper towels and handed them to Roderich.

After Roderich had blew his nose a few dozen times and wiped his eyes even more he calmed down and they sat in silence for a few seconds before Gilbert spoke.  
“Are you okay now?” He asked quietly, Roderich flinched at his voice not expecting him to speak after the silence they had been sitting in for a while, “It’s okay if you’re not you can cry as long as you want to- I won’t leave.”  
“No, I’m okay now. I’m sorry for my outburst Gilbert. It’s just I have been so terrified of coming out for ages now and you just say it like it’s nothing it just shocked me a little and I reacted rashly. Please don’t tell any on the other nations about me being a homosexual and please don’t tell them about my little fit.” He practically begged, feeling like a small child after having a tantrum.  
“I won’t. Anything else you don’t want me to tell the other nations?” He asked as a little bit of a joke so when Roderich replied with a ‘Yes’ he was a little taken aback.  
“I really don’t want them to know about the fact that I have a crush on you as well. Because I have for a while and I don’t think that from the outside looking in we probably don’t look like a likely couple…” Roderich felt his face heat up with every word he spoke. He had been harbouring sitting on and swallowing his feelings for Gilbert for years now and today he felt like he had thrown up all his feelings onto the wooden floor in the living room for all to see. And coincidentally he believed he was actually going to throw up for all the world to see in a second.

Gilbert sat in silence as the words sunk in and as soon as he did he smiled. He was so happy. He didn’t know if Roderich would be okay with the fact he was gay but the fact that his feelings were returned as well, this had to be one of the best days of his life. He didn’t, however, think of the impact that the silence might have upon Roderich. Roderich let out a little sob from his torn up throat and started issuing apologies.  
“I’m sorry, Gilbert. But I can’t help it. I never wanted you to find out- especially like this. Please don’t hate me, please don’t. Of god that would be the worst thing. I swear nothing will change between us. Not the way I act or anything, please Gilbert…” Roderich trailed off, waiting for whatever reaction Gilbert may have whether negative or positive.  
“Roderich look at me.” Gilbert said, but all that Roderich did was mutter a small ‘no’ and shake his head, he didn’t want to see those beautiful red eyes filled with hate and disgust when it was directed at him. “Please.” Gilbert added after he declined. He needed him to look at him.

Roderich closed his eyes and angled his face towards Gilbert’s, but suddenly he felt lips on his own and his eyes flew open in shock. 

Gilbert was kissing him.

It took him a few seconds to react, but when he did he kissed back and closed his eyes. The kiss was sweet and soft and loving. Gilbert’s lips were slightly chapped- but he didn’t care as long as they were Gilbert’s lips. Roderich’s lips tasted a little salt from the tears but Gilbert didn’t care as long as they were Roderich’s lips. They were both happy, which is why Roderich pulled back when he felt a wet patch on his cheek.

When he pulled back he saw that the wet was from a tear leaving Gilbert’s red eye. He placed his hand on the side of Gilbert’s face gently.  
“Why are you crying?” Gilbert lent into his hand and placed his paler hand on top of Roderich’s hand.  
“Because I’m just so fucking happy. I’m so happy, Specs.” He said lifting up and wiping a tear, before smiling and giving a small giggle. “You look funny without your glasses. I guess I can’t call you specs anymore.”  
“You can all me anything you’d like as long as you’re here.” Roderich smiled. “Although I have always like Specs you know? Good job I’ve got another pain in my room.” He laughed as well. Gilbert stood and held a hand out to Roderich who took it and was pulled up. When he was on his feet Gilbert reached behind his knees and shoulders and lifted him up so he was holding him bridal style.  
“I know what else you’ve got in your room” He spoke in a seductive tone wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively, making Roderich go a faint crimson. With Gilbert holding Roderich in his arms he made his way up the stairs to Roderich’s room. 

However, downstairs Liz had a massive grin on her face. She was so happy for both of them, and with a smile on her face she cleaned up the tissues and glass, which is what she was doing when little Italy came along looking adorable as ever.  
“What is Mr.Austria and Mr.Prussia doing upstairs, I heard a lot of shouting and got scared. Are they okay?” He asked in his cute high pitched voice.  
“Yes everything is okay. Even more than okay. Everything is perfect.” 

And she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys if you want to see a coming out fic for a country In the comments leave it as.  
> Coming out: Name of country coming out and what they're coming out as.  
> To: Country they're coming out to and how well they take it on a scale of 1 to 10.  
> 1-Very Very bad.  
> 10-Amazingly.  
> How nervous the person coming out is.  
> 1- Really nervous.  
> 10- Not worried at all.


	4. Germany x Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany comes out to Italy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys if you want to see a coming out fic for a country In the comments leave it as.  
> Coming out: Name of country coming out and what they're coming out as.  
> To: Country they're coming out to and how well they take it on a scale of 1 to 10.  
> 1-Very Very bad.  
> 10-Amazingly.  
> How nervous the person coming out is.  
> 1- Really nervous.  
> 10- Not worried at all.

“Italy?” Germany’s voice rang out throughout the large house. “Where are you? I have something important to tell you.” Germany walked throughout the house still shouting, looking for his little friend. After about ten more minutes of shouting he walked into his bedroom looking for Italy there, when he opened the door he saw the room was empty and normal. Clean and tidy as usual. 

He was about to exit the room when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. His bedsheets never had a single crease in them, but now it was different. There were ruffled. He walked over to the bed and knelt down next to it. On his hands and knees he lifted the bed sheet up with one hand allowing him to look under the bed. And surly enough Italy was under the bed, curled up- with his eyes shut.  
“Italy?” At Germany’s voice Italy squeaked and looked at Germany. “What are you doing?”  
“Are you angry with me?”  
“No I’m not angry with you, I just have something to tell you- it’s not a problem. Come out from under there so I can talk to you properly.” Italy started crawling from under the bed until he came out and Germany pulled him to his feet.

Germany sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Italy waiting for him to sit too. When Italy didn’t sit he patted the bed next to him, and Italy sat. He smiled at Germany and Germany felt his insides melt to butter. He had never told anyone before now and even though Italy could rarely keep him mouth shut Germany felt that he never wanted to tell anyone else other than Italy first.  
“Italy, what I’m about to tell you may surprise you and I don’t want this to change the relationship between us okay, and I don’t want you to lose any respect or change your opinion towards me.”  
“Of course, Germany.” His voice happy as usual, “I promised that we’d be best friends forever. We pinkie swore.”  
“Right, yes. So I just wanted to say before I tell you so you understand the severity of this to me. No one else in the entire wide world knows this- and I’m only telling you because I trust you and because we’re… best friends forever. Do you understand how important this is to me?”  
“Yhea, I understand I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Good. Italy I’m gay.” Germany said- it felt strange, he’d never said it out loud before. He didn’t have to wait too long for Italy’s reaction though.  
“Really?” Italy smiled, his voice happy, “I couldn’t tell. Is that it?”  
“What do you mean is that it? It’s a big thing for me Italy. I wanted to know if you’re okay with it.” He felt a pang of annoyance, was that it. It was kind of a big deal.  
“Of course I’m okay with it Germany. My first love was with a boy, I don’t know what I am but I don’t really care as long as I can love someone and at least one person in the world loves me. I don’t care whether you love boys or girls or people with no gender, as long as you’re happy that’s what matters!” Italy smiled. For once Germany felt his eyes burn a little, he was so happy.  
“You’re not going to say anything to anyone right?”  
“Nope, unless you want me to.”  
“I don’t want anyone to know, o-okay Italy?”  
“I won’t say anything. I swear.”  
“Danke, Italy. It means a lot.”  
“Germany are you crying?”  
“No I’m not crying- I’m just happy that you don’t hate me.”  
“I could never hate you Germany, how could you think that’s even a possibility?” He leaned forward and pulled him into a gentle hug, before leaning back and placing gentle kiss on Germany’s cheek. “Everything’s okay. I mean you still like me even though I play for all of the teams.”  
“Yes Italy. I do like you, I’ll always like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys if you want to see a coming out fic for a country In the comments leave it as.  
> Coming out: Name of country coming out and what they're coming out as.  
> To: Country they're coming out to and how well they take it on a scale of 1 to 10.  
> 1-Very Very bad.  
> 10-Amazingly.  
> How nervous the person coming out is.  
> 1- Really nervous.  
> 10- Not worried at all.


	5. Romano and Gilbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano comes out to Gilbert as transexual Ftm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys if you want to see a coming out fic for a country In the comments leave it as.  
> Coming out: Name of country coming out and what they're coming out as.  
> To: Country they're coming out to and how well they take it on a scale of 1 to 10.  
> 1-Very Very bad.  
> 10-Amazingly.  
> How nervous the person coming out is.  
> 1- Really nervous.  
> 10- Not worried at all.

Lovina picked at the bandages around her wrists and all the way up her arms. She heard a dry chuckle in her head, cut down they had all said. They can’t sew you up they said. She closed her eyes and thought about nothing- not about the pain, not about how tiered she was not even how much she hated her body- she only thought about the dark behind her eye lids, and waited.

Waited for something she knew was coming. In may have been a few minutes at most until she heard rapid footsteps running up the clean hospital floors, next she heard the curtains surrounding her bed being ripped open.  
“Lovina!” She heard the German accent she had been waiting for shouting as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, but she kept her eyes closed. “Why would you do this? Why, what’s happening that’s so bad that you resort to this?” She could hear his voice breaking, in heartbreak or anger she couldn’t tell, probably a mix of the two. “Lovina look at me!” But all she kept her eyes closed, she didn’t want to see his stupid face.  
“You bastard.” Her voice was dry and it cracked a bit.  
“What? Lovina I’m confused, did you do this because… of me?”  
“You take what you have… what you were so graciously given for granted. You don’t understand, and you never will. I can’t live like this…not in this body!”  
“What are you talking about? You look fine- are you anorexic?”  
“No! I’m transgender! I am a boy!” But as she shouted her voice fell off into sobs and she brought her hand up to her mouth and covered it while she sobbed, Gilbert just stared shocked. He didn’t know what to make of it.

“Shhhh.” Suddenly Lovina felt Gilbert’s arms around her and she hugged him back with a grip as strong as death, she didn’t want to let go. “It’s okay, everything is okay. I promise shhh. We’ll get through this together okay. Come on, breath. Breath.” After a very long time Lovina pulled back, Gilbert didn’t seem like he was going to let go if she didn’t pull back first. She wiped her eyes and she felt the bandages brush against her cheeks. She lowered her hands and looked at Gilbert.  
“Are you okay with it?” She dreaded the answer but she had to know.  
“Yes, I am 100% fine with it. It’s who you are and I think you are perfect being who you are.” Gilbert gave a smile, “and I will support you 100% in what you need me to do to make you happy.”  
“Thank you, Gilbert. Like really…” She felt herself tearing up again and let out a little sob as she spoke, “you bastard, I thought you’d be angry.” She started to cry again.  
“Hey, hey, hey. Come on don’t cry- it’s okay, Lovina, it’s okay.” He pulled her into a hug again and they sat again for a few more minutes before Lovina pulled back.  
“Can you call me Lovino, please? It’s the name I chose.”  
“Ja, I’ll call you that. Lovino- it suits you.”  
“Thank you, Gilbert.” Lovino let out a little smile. “I love you- but you’re still a bastard.”  
“I know, I know.” He said as he pulled him into another hug. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys if you want to see a coming out fic for a country In the comments leave it as.  
> Coming out: Name of country coming out and what they're coming out as.  
> To: Country they're coming out to and how well they take it on a scale of 1 to 10.  
> 1-Very Very bad.  
> 10-Amazingly.  
> How nervous the person coming out is.  
> 1- Really nervous.  
> 10- Not worried at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys if you want to see a coming out fic for a country In the comments leave it as.  
> Coming out: Name of country coming out and what they're coming out as.  
> To: Country they're coming out to and how well they take it on a scale of 1 to 10.  
> 1-Very Very bad.  
> 10-Amazingly.  
> How nervous the person coming out is.  
> 1- Really nervous.  
> 10- Not worried at all.


End file.
